The Familiar (To Chapter 5)
by DragonX
Summary: Well for those of you who wanted the next few chapters here it is...but this fic is currently on hold until I finish my other projects sorry!!
1. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I don't own BoF it is owned by Capcom, I'm VERY poor so please don't sue._

_Authors Note: This is my first attempt on a fanfic, so I am highly open to any suggestion or helpful tips anyone can give me, and please don't laugh at me since I am highly inexperienced._

Prologue: 

It has been 10 years since the defeat of the Goddess Myria, and our heroes have gone pretty much the different paths. Ryu and Nina now live in the outskirts of Dragonier, which is now pretty much covered by forests and greenery. 

Momo went back to her tower and continued her following her father's footsteps and frequently using the transporter to visit her friends.

Rei, who has the happy go lucky attitude, went back to Cedar Woods and often goes to Momo's tower for a nice friendly chat and a cup of tea. But the world, instead of going back to its peaceful state, became more and more chaotic. Power hungry politicians and greedy people has caused the world to take a turn to the worst, and in the shadows comes an unspeakable evil that feeds on chaos of this world will come... for better or for worse....

Chapter I: Chaos

On one sunny morning, Nina was in a pretty good mood, so she decided to take a walk in the woods near Dragonier, when she suddenly heard a faint cry from inside the woods, she rushed to see what was happening, when she got to the origin.. 

To her surprise there was a small bluish black dragon lying on the ground. "Wow!" she thought, "I didn't expect this to happen."

So, she went to aid the dragon.

"Are you alright?" she asked. 

"Yes, thank you." A voice found her way into her head. She gasped. 

"Don't be alarmed this is how I communicate, I'm what we call a 'familiar' and my name is Chaos."

"So... how did you get here...Chaos?" asked Nina.

"It's a long story but basically one of my master 'got rid of me' since he claimed me to be worthless..."

"How terrible... why don't I take you home so you can tell me more about yourself." replied Nina.

"You sure that's okay?" asked Chaos.

"Of course." answered Nina. 

So, Nina led her "friend" back to her hut, when she opened the door, Ryu was no where in sight so she decided to ask Chaos more about himself, Chaos began his story…

"As I said before I am a 'familiar', and what that means is that I aid mages in their work, my first master who basically taught me everything, gave me the name Chaos, for I was for some odd reason best at the aspect of chaotic magic. I still don't know much about it, but she claimed that I was 'most powerful' with that magic. I helped her out for a long time; those were the happy times of my life... Until one day, my master decided that if I wanted to expand my horizon and learn more about chaotic magic, I was to serve under her friend, so I decided to give it a try. After I got 'transferred', life was like living hell to me. He hardly cared about me, all he was interested was getting stronger, he was exhausting my magic, so I decided to run away, and well you know the rest, say I do feel the magic power that you have how about becoming my master?"

"I don't know, I never had one before." Nina said.

"It's not that hard, and I believe I can be an asset to you, why don't you give it some thought?"

Just then, the door opened. Nina rushed over.

"How was your day, dear?" asked Ryu.

"It was good, where were you?"

"Well some business down at Dragonier, some of the people (or should I say dragons) there feel an evil karma coming, so they wanted my advice" explained Ryu.

"Well?" Nina asked, "I told them I will keep an eye out." he replied and walked into the living room… just to come eye to eye with Chaos.

"NINA! WHAT THE HELL IS A DRAGON DOING HERE!?" Nina rushed into the living room and saw Ryu holding his blade at a very scared dragon. 

"Ryu, don't I brought him here, drop the sword. He's my familiar.." "Nina?" asked one voice in Nina's head.

"Yes, Chaos you can call me master now, I decided to take your offer."

"WHAT IN BAHAMUT'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE??" boomed Ryu. Finally, Nina was able to calm Ryu down and explain the situation.

"So, what do familiars do?" asked Ryu.

"I help mages out with their work." explained Chaos for the second time...

"Soooo, you'll be aiding Nina eh?"

"Exactly."

"Why don't you do a demo about what you can do?" asked Ryu, finally.

"I don't think that is a good idea, my specialty is attack magic; it can get pretty messy if we do it in this house…"

"How about going outside?" asked Nina.

"Alright, I guess I can work something out."

End of Chapter I


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Magic?

* * *

Soon enough, the trio were in the great outdoors.

"So, Nina what would you like me to do?" asked Chaos.

"What can you do is more of the question, Chaos." Nina replied.

"Well, let's see… I can combine magic, power up magic, sense magic…-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough! How about powering up magic?" asked Nina.

"Sure, first I got to get a feel for the magic you want me to power up…" With that Nina chanted the basic cyclone spell, it hit a nearby tree and shook off some leaves.

"Okay… now please do that spell again…" directed Chaos. 

This time, when the spell came out, it was a blend of colors. With a big blast, it hit the same tree, but instead of just knocking some leaves off, the whole tree fell, leaving Ryu and Nina pretty wide-eyed.

"Oops!" Chaos apologized. "I didn't think that will happen... Nina, your magic is more powerful that I ever imagined..."

"You mean it wasn't you who did that, Chaos?"

"No, Nina I can only amplify spells to a certain extent, so, Nina, you have the potential to become quite a magician."

"Chaos… we got to talk, something is really bothering me…" Ryu said. 

"Sure…"

So, with that, they went back into the hut.

"Nina, mind if I talk to Chaos alone?" Ryu said.

"Okay, I'll be our room, and do me a favor... Try not to kill each other, okay?" With that, she left.

"Chaos, I been meaning to ask you this question… I never seen a dragon like you. Where are you from? I am positive that you're NOT from Dragonier."

"Well…this might arouse some suspicion and it might not be much of an answer, but I have no idea where I'm from. I told you how much I know about my past before, but as far as where I'm from, I don't have a clue. It's like as if someone erased my memory of that part of my past. Either that, or someone really doesn't want me to know yet," replied Chaos.

"Hmm… oh yea… you said that you can feel the presence of magic," Chaos nodded. "Then the people of Dragonier said that they feel a bad Karma, probably magical since nothing physical has happed yet. Do you feel anything?"

"Uh… no, not really. I mean, nothing out of the ordinary, but then again… slight changes are hard to detect, so your friends might be right. I'll keep that in mind if I do feel anything."

"Alright, thanks for your time, Chaos. Let's go and find out what's for lunch with Nina."

"Sure, lets go."

_At the tower..._

"I wonder how things are going with Nina and Ryu?" Momo wondered. "Maybe I should go pay them a visit for old time sake," she said to no one in particular.

Then she shifted back to reality when she felt her faithful robot Honey tug on her clothing. "What is it, Honey?"

Then she noticed where Honey was pointing stood Rei paying his weekly visit.

"What's up Momo?" he asked, really casual-like.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of paying Nina and Ryu a visit... Hey, want to go with me?" she asked.

"Hey!! That's a pretty good idea. I been wondering what those lovebirds are up to." So, the two proceeded to the nearest transport point.

When they were proceeding, suddenly, a creature jumped out of the bushes and attacked them. Momo and Rei quickly summoned up their weapons and fought them off. After they finished, Rei went to see what had attacked them.

"What is that?" asked Momo.

"It's... I can't believe it!" exclaimed Rei.

"What is it, Rei?" asked Momo.

"It's a cheetah. It's pretty tame... I can't believed that it attacked us!!" Rei said. 

As they continued their "trip", they weren't interrupted any more. Still, Rei was pretty baffled by how the cheetah attacked them. Finally, they reached the transporter and Momo inserted the coordinates to get to Dragonier. With that, they got to their destination.

After their arrival, they proceed to the outskirts, and got to the hut.

End of Chapter II

* * *

[Go to Chapter 3][1]

[Back to Chapter 1][2]

[Back to the Breath of Fire Fanfics Page][3]

[Back to the Fanfics Page][4]

   [1]: http://www.clarkson.edu/~dellesfy/bof3-familiar3.htm
   [2]: http://www.clarkson.edu/~dellesfy/bof3-familiar1.htm
   [3]: http://www.clarkson.edu/~dellesfy/boffics.htm
   [4]: http://www.clarkson.edu/~dellesfy/fanfics.htm



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: More Questions than Answers

* * *

"KNOCK KNOCK!" 

"COMING!"

"KNOCK!"

"Gee, I'm coming already…" yelled Ryu as he proceeded to the door. He opened the door, and sees Rei and Momo right in front of him. 

"Hey, bro what's up?" asked Rei warmly. Rei always considered Ryu a younger brother, even after they split up. 

"It going okay, although things are getting pretty weird these days. First, the people of Dragonier tells me that something bad is going to happen then all the sudden…" before Ryu can finish, he sees Momo taking out her cannon aiming at Chaos, 

"Watch out, Ryu! A Dark Dragon!" exclaimed Momo.

"Nooooo, wait! He's not a Dark Dragon!" yelled Nina, grabbing hold of Momo.

"Sit down," instructed Ryu. "I'll explain everything…"

It took a while, but Ryu was finally able to explain everything to Momo and Rei. While Rei took the info quite well, Momo wasn't too convinced…

"You hardly even KNOW the person... how do you know he can be trusted? What if he's an assassin? Or a spy? You know one of your problems, Nina, is that you're FAR too trusting," exclaimed Momo.

Finally, with some convincing, Momo was able to cool down… while everyone was talking about how it been since the last gathering of the four, Rei piped up.

"Ryu, when Momo and I were on our way here, a cheetah attacked us…" Rei began…

"WHAT?!? Cheetahs are tame! They never attacked people before," exclaimed Ryu.

"Yes, that's why I'm baffled. Does this happen to have anything to do with that 'bad Karma' your people have been talking about? I have this real bad feeling that something has gone really wrong here," Rei replied.

"Hmmm… I might know the person that can help us." Piped up the quiet Chaos, everyone was quite surprised since Chaos seldom said anything unless someone asks him.

"Who?" Ryu responded.

"Well, an elder... I met him while I was with my first master, he has a keen sense of magic…that how he convinced me that I had great potential as a familiar…but he never answered directly. You need to guess what he says most of the time because he thinks that if you're not smart enough to solve his 'riddles', it's not worth his time." said Chaos.

"How can we be sure that we can understand him?" asked Nina.

"Then it will be our job to understand him," said Chaos.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's GO!" yelled Rei. Ryu smiled. Rei was always like this; he has the sprit but sometimes he just doesn't use his brain enough.

"Wait a minute here, we don't even know where it is yet, speaking of which how do we get there Chaos?" asked Momo.

"Hmmm… I usually fly there, but considering that not all of you can fly that out of the question… but it's somewhere in the eastern side of the desert. It's gonna be a long trip if we try to walk, but we should be able to get there," Chaos replied.

"Why don't you two stay here for the day. We'll start tomorrow." Ryu said.

Everyone agreed, and proceeded to prepare for the long journey ahead.

_That night… in Nina and Ryu's room. _

"Those were your friends?" asked Chao,s while Nina and Ryu were busy packing their things.

"Yea, they helped us on our quest 10 years ago. Why... what's wrong, Chaos?" Nina asked.

" Nothing…that rabbit…doesn't trust me at all, does she master?" Chaos asked.

"Give her some time… we've had bad experiences with dragons so…" Nina replied.

"Speaking of which, I don't think Ryu trusts me either." Chaos telepathically told Nina and only Nina.

"Well… I don't know you're going to have to earn your trust here, Chaos." Whispered Nina.

"Okay, anyway… goodnight, master," Chaos said.

"Goodnight," Nina replied.

With that Chaos fell asleep on the floor right beside Nina and Ryu's bed. Soon after they joined him also.

_The next day…_

"Is everyone ready?" yelled Rei.

"Yea…" replied Ryu, as he finished packing the rest of his stuff, as well as the rest of the group. Then they proceeded toward the Desert of Death for the second time… 

"This place brings back memories…" Momo said, softly.

"Yes, it does doesn't it?" Ryu replied "I still remember the good ol days when we were still looking for Myria." 

Suddenly, a cloaked knight disturbed their trip. Since his whole face was covered with a scarf, no one could see his facial expression really well, although that didn't affect his evil glow. He slowly pulled out his weapon.

"My, my, my, now isn't this a surprise? Our little heroes are here… ooo… so is Chaos... Oh, Chaos…why did you betray our master? You know he won't be happy to see who you sided with…" he said with his dangerous voice.

"What!! Who are you!? How do you know about Chaos!? Why are you here!?" demanded Nina.

"Someone's impatient…" he said. "Perhaps Chaos there knows the answers more than me…" 

"Chaos, what is going on here..:" Ryu said.

"It's my previous master's pet… looks like my master isn't that pleased of me leaving. Alright, Deilva leave them outta this, its between you and me." growled Chaos.

"HAHAHA! Stop trying to be a hero, Chaos…it won't do you any good," yelled Deilva, as he threw a black magic ball at him.

The powerful spell speed though the desert, and quickly made its way toward Chaos… but much to Deilva's dismay, Chaos easily blocked it off with one quick swipe of his claw.

"What's wrong, Deilva?" sneered Chaos. "Looks like you're slacking off in your training again… that was utterly pathetic."

"I was just getting warmed up, Chaos." Deilva said. "Try to block this!!" With that he swung his long blade…shooting a projectile straight at Chaos…

End of Chapter III

_Author's Note: Wow! I actually finished 3 chapters of this fic!! Anyways, I need some feedback so I would appreciate it if anyone could send some comments to me, please if your going to send a comment have some explanation why you disliked or like the fic… don't use: It sucked without a reason.... I can't fix anything if there is no reason, similarly…if it good don't just use: It was really good. I can't continue a good thing without know where I did it right. Anyways, if you can please send any comments to Bahamut_z0@hotmail.com _

* * *

[Go to Chapter 4][1]

[Back to Chapter 2][2]

[Back to the Breath of Fire Fanfics Page][3]

[Back to the Fanfics Page][4]

   [1]: http://www.clarkson.edu/~dellesfy/bof3-familiar4.htm
   [2]: http://www.clarkson.edu/~dellesfy/bof3-familiar2.htm
   [3]: http://www.clarkson.edu/~dellesfy/boffics.htm
   [4]: http://www.clarkson.edu/~dellesfy/fanfics.htm



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Order or Chaos?

* * *

The projectile sped though the desert. Chaos shifted to the side attempting to dodge it…but the projectile managed to cut his shoulder…making some blood spill out. Chaos emitted a small cry of pain and quickly covered up the wound.

"CHAOS!" yelled Nina. "Are you okay?" she asked as she ran to him…

"I'm fine…stay out of this, master... it's my fight…" Chaos said.

"Nonsense!" Nina cried. "You're hurt!! You can't beat him like this!" 

"AHAHAHAHA!! So, who slacking off on his training now, Chaos?" laughed Deilva, "Still playing the hero, eh? Okay… soon enough, we'll have one dead hero! Chew on this, you lousy piece of junk! Wave Slash!" With that he sent yet another shockwave toward Chaos.

Surprisingly, the wave was redirected by the wind and was heading straight for Nina, Nina shuddered in fear when she saw the wave heading toward her, she closed her eyes in fear…but in never connected… when she opened her eyes, she saw Chaos standing if front of her, with another wound on his leg.

"Muhahaha! This is an unexpected award!" laughed Deilva. "Chaos, you make me sick, oh, you do make me sick… now that I know your weakness, it shouldn't be too hard to kill you once and for all."

"Chaos…" Nina started, but stopped when she saw black blood ooze down Chaos wounds, "…no it can't be!" she cried. "Chaos you never told me you were…"

"I'll explain later, master…this is really not a good time…" He pushed Nina out of the way right before another wave went right past them.

"Nina," Ryu said. "I think Chaos really need to do this alone…we can question him after the fight."

"So, Chaos are you ready to accept your fate?" Deilva sneered. "But since we knew each other before I'll finish this quick. Tanwang Slash!" 

A black energy blade came out of Deilva's sword and went toward Nina. Chaos rushed in front of her and chanted. "I pray to Tolong, the earth dragon to protect us from harm, Earth Guard!!" A force field surrounded them and blocked off the move. 

"No! That's impossible! No one can guard that move… this isn't happening!" screamed Deilva. 

"Oh…believe me, it's happening, one thing that separates the strong mages and the weak ones is that the strong always expects the impossible. And now… let me finish you off, I call for all the elemental dragons…. Hwolong…dragon of fire, Sheilong…dragon of water…Funlong dragon of wind, and Tolong dragon of earth…grant me the power to banish the evil that lies before me!!!" With that a powerful beam shot out of Chaos' claw and it found its target quick…it blasted Deilva and left him yelling…

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET CHAOS!!! ONE DAY OR ANOTHER I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Deilva screamed, and vanished.

"Maybe, but not today…" Chaos faintly said. With that, he went and passed out.

_A few hours later…_

"Aurg…" groaned Chaos. The groans made their way to the heads of everyone around him. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the group looking over him with questioning looks on their faces.

"Uh…looks like I have some explaining to do, huh?" he whimpered.

"Yes, Chaos you have a lot of explaining to do," said Nina.

"Okay, I'll tell you as much as I know…since I don't know much about it myself…" Chaos began.

"You'd better tell us the truth this time, Chaos." Ryu warned. 

"I'll try to explain things as much as I can… but please, I know it will be hard to believe…" Chaos began.

"Just talk…we'll be the judges of that…" Momo said.

Chaos gulped. He knew his story is going to be too hard to believe, but had every intention of making them understand. "Well everyone make yourself comfortable, this isn't going to be easy to explain, but here goes… I still don't know where I was born, or who was my birth mother or father. As far as why I have black blood, its as much a mystery to you as it is to me, but the one thing I know is that I was once connected to the masters of the elements, that's how I was able to use their powers. I think I was one of them before, and, well, something happened, and the masters started to go corrupt…first the dragon of fire, he went crazy and ended up dying, but before he died he for some reason choose me to pass on the power of fire. Then the dragon of wind went mad…and well same thing happened, then one by one all the dragons fell and for some reason they all choose me…I believe there was one who was like me immune to the madness that spread, and well since there were only 2 left…we went our separated ways…I became a familiar, and I don't know what happened to the other." Chaos finished.

"Wait!" Nina said. "If you were one of them, what element were you the master…" Nina gulped; she knew the answer before she finished the question. 

"Anyways, I know I should've told you more about myself but to tell you the absolute truth, I don't remember things that well either, those were bit and parts of my memory I don't even know how much I believe. I intend on finding out one way or the other, but so far, no avail." Chaos said, looking really embarrassed. 

"I don't believe you, Chaos… you're still hiding things," Momo said dryly.

"Neither do I… that's too hard to swallow... it still makes me suspicious that your nothing like Ryu or the other Dragoniers." Rei said.

"I think I can believe it…" Nina said. "It fits so far…no contradictions, and he didn't exactly lie to us the first time. What about you, dear? What do you think?"

Before Ryu could answer…"You see what I mean!! You're too trusting, Nina!" Momo yelled. 

"That's enough, Momo… I choose to remain neutral in this matter. So far Chaos hasn't done anything that threaten our lives. In fact, he saved Nina today. But he still doesn't go very far to me as the trust matter goes. I'm gonna keep an eye on you Chaos… better not try anything smart." Ryu said.

"I have no intent of doing so." Chaos replied, "By the way, where are we?"

"We're camping. After that impressive battle with Deilva, we figured we should set a camp; you're in no condition to go anywhere. So, how are you feeling?" Nina asked.

"Much better… gee… Deilva actually hurt me this time." Chaos muttered.

"Did you have to kill him?" Ryu questioned. 

"He's not dead…" Chaos began.

"WHAT?" Rei cried. "Your not going to make me believe someone survived that blast!"

"Actually, he got merely scratched by that blast… his master teleported him away just in time…" Chaos replied.

"Which means that his master is a very dangerous man…" said Ryu.

"Yes…but I think we should rest for today…we still have a long way to go tomorrow." Chaos said.

No one felt like arguing that, so they all fell asleep…

_Some time later, about noon…_

Chaos awaked and yawned._ Still too damn early to get up... _he thought. He lay down, but something made him get up again. He sighed; he knew where this was going and didn't like it one bit. 

End of Chapter IV

_Author's Note: Sorry, I ran short of the names in this chapter…if anyone is wondering what Tanwang slash is it actually a direct Chinese-English translation of High King Slash, and the elemental dragons…were also a direct translation…"To" means dirt or earth…therefore earth dragon…same as Hwo as fire, Shei as water, and Fun as wind…and long is just Dragon in Chinese…sorry but I not good at names._

* * *

[Go to Chapter 5][1]

[Back to Chapter 3][2]

[Back to the Breath of Fire Fanfics Page][3]

[Back to the Fanfics Page][4]

   [1]: http://www.clarkson.edu/~dellesfy/bof3-familiar5.htm
   [2]: http://www.clarkson.edu/~dellesfy/bof3-familiar3.htm
   [3]: http://www.clarkson.edu/~dellesfy/boffics.htm
   [4]: http://www.clarkson.edu/~dellesfy/fanfics.htm



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: A Lost Friend

* * *

Chaos found himself waking up for the nth time that morning (desert travel, they sleep in the mornings), he sighs, _"What a pretty little mess I got myself into…"_ he thought. 

"Still can't sleep?" a voice asked.

Chaos turned and saw Nina there.

"Master…" he started.

"Chaos…why are you still up? You know that you need to rest especially with those wounds on you," Nina stated.

"Oh….it's nothing master…you need rest too…don't worry about me…I'll be alright," Chaos replied.

"Okay…" Nina said, sighing. "Don't lose too much sleep, Chaos…" 

As Nina reluctantly went back to the tent, she was wishing that there were some way to reach Chaos.

"I won't…" Chaos replied.

After Nina went back into the tent, Chaos stood there thinking for a while longer, but then eventually went to sleep.

__

_Place Unknown, Time Unknown…_

A voice boomed "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS!!! FIRST YOU TRY TO KILL HIM OFF, WHICH I CLEARLY GAVE YOU THE ORDER I WANT HIM ALIVE, SECOND YOU GET CARELESS AND NEEDED ME TO SAVE YOUR SCRAWNY @**!!!

"Forgive me, my master… I didn't know he was that strong. He obviously was hiding a lot from you while he was your familiar." Deilva whimpered.

The voice boomed again "ANY LUCK ON FINDING 'THE OTHER'? "

"I afraid not my master, no one knows where to start, I have all available personals on the search though…" Deilva replied.

"WHAT IS THIS??? AM I COMMANDING A SQUAD OF IDIOTS??? I SEND YOU TO DO TWO SIMPLE THINGS AND YOU STILL SCREW UP???" His voice quieted down. "But…no matter…I will soon have the mean of capturing both…before then keep up the work, dismissed." 

__

_Nighttime, in the desert._

After their slight break, the group found themselves back on their journey; however, they were lost.

"I knew we should have followed the North Star for another day!!!" Momo said.

"WHAT? Chaos said it was WEST of the desert, that means we need to follow the WEST star…" Rei said.

"THAT WHAT WE'VE BEEN DOING YOU NUMBSKULL!!! But he never said west of what…if that was so we would got there by now!" Momo yelled.

"Stop it!" Nina cried, trying to break up the argument. "This isn't helping any…"

"She's right you know…" Ryu said. "The best way would be to ask the person who knows where we're going for directions. Chaos…which way should we go now?"

"I…don't know…." Chaos said, everyone was about to jump him as he hurried and said his next remark "Remember, I usually fly there, so I don't pay attention to much below me…" he added. "I'll tell you guys what…I'll scout ahead a little and come back to tell you what I find."

"NO WAY…" Rei said "Like I'm gonna trust YOU alone…your probably going to contact you buddies so you could have us for dinner." 

"Rei, don't you think your taking this trust thing a little too far…its true that I hid some things…but I haven't put your lives in danger yet," Chaos said.

"I think we should try Chaos' idea…he does have a point I mean, he is the only one that knows the way," Ryu added.

"Yes…lets hear you idea Chaos…" Nina said.

"Well, basically I'm going to scout ahead…see if I can find the way, and I'll be back before the sun comes out again, while I think that it will be good idea for you guys to find some water and food." Chaos replied.

"Who made you boss?" Momo said not very happy.

"Do you have a better idea?" Chaos asked.

"Errr…no I don't…but doesn't mean that you can start giving orders!!!" Momo yelled.

"ENOUGH!!" Ryu roared. "ARUGING ISN'T GETTING US ANYWHERE!!!" With that everyone quieted down. "That's better…" Ryu said. "Now the only fair way I see is that we take a vote."

Everyone agreed to him on that.

"Okay…" Ryu continued. "All in favor of Chaos' plan?" Ryu, Nina and Rei raised their hands.

"WHAT???" Momo gasped in surprise. "Rei, how could you AGREE with this?"

"Well he got a point there…" Rei replied. "I mean, do want to try to find the way? Although I don't trust him… I don't see any other way."

Momo was surprised by Rei's comment, "That actually made sense…" she thought. "All right…we'll stick to the plan… FOR NOW," she said.

"Alright then…Chaos…you do what you have to, find a way out of here….Rei, Momo you two see if you could find anything to eat…wild animals, berries anything that's edible…Nina and I will try to find some liquid of some sort….understood?" Ryu said in an experienced leader tone.

"Right away…" Chaos said, with a flap of his wings, he lifted himself and flew away.

"AYE SIR!" Momo and Rei said. With that they left, doing their job.

"Well…looks like it only you and me, dear..." Nina said smiling.

"Yes…it seem so, you really like Chaos…." Ryu started but was caught off when Nina shook her head and put her hand up…. "I'm sorry…I don't feel like talking about Chaos now…that's all people been talking about recently….we need a different subject." Nina said…as Ryu and her searched for any trace of liquid in the desert.

"Alright, you're right Neen…let's talk about something else…have you ever planned on going back to Wyndia?" Ryu asked.

"Not at the moment…no…I don't plan on going back…my home is with you now…Ryu…you of all people should know that." Nina replied 

"You know that you're going to have to face them sooner or later Neen…." Ryu said.

"I…don't know…maybe someday I will…" Nina said…looking a little depressed. At that moment Ryu knew it was sensitive topic for Nina and decided to stop there. 

"I'm sorry Neen…I didn't mean to disappoint you like that…but it great traveling with old friends isn't it?" Ryu said, attempting to cheer Nina up.

"Yes it is…" Nina smiled…always can count on Ryu to cheer things up. They continued to talk happily for a long while….

_Midnight…in the skies…_

"_That's strange…I'm almost certain there was a forest somewhere around here…"_ Chaos thought, as he saw nothing but mountains of sand everywhere, it seem like there was no end to it. "_Hmm…this is supposed to be a somewhere around here."_ He frowned…was it only him…or was his memory not as good as it was before? He shook the thought off…he had more important things to worry about right now. "_Hmm…I better check it out anyways." _With that he did a flip in the air and landed on his two feet. 

Chaos started desperately looking for any clues that might around the area…. he found no trace of anything that even slightly hints that a forest used to exist…. he let out a hopeless sigh…. "This isn't going anywhere," he thought.

Suddenly…a streak of shadow went past Chaos…"WHAT THE" he exclaims…."That was fast…. hmm…let's see if I can find out what that was." he quickly flew to the general direction that streak was going to…as he approached he couldn't believed his eyes…there it was a well built…well groomed wolf standing there… "_It can't be!_" he thought to himself…but yes it the wolf stood there, and he too has noticed the familiar little dragon flying over…he let out a warm smile…

"CHAOS!" the wolf yelled…

"Greymane…." Chaos replied, as he flew to panting… "It……has…been……a…while."

Chaos panted.

The wolf smiled "Catch your breath first…and yes, my friend, it has been a while." He said smiling. Chaos finally cooled down a little.

"How long has it been…? Fifteen hundred years?" Chaos asked.

"Well, more or less…so how have you been old friend?" Grey asked.

"Me? Pretty good…you know same ol', same ol', heh heh… how about you?" 

"Yea…more or less…is it only me or was this place a…." Grey began.

"Forest…so…it isn't my damn memory right now…" Chaos replied shaking his head. "Oh yea…I do have some new friends…care to meet them Grey?"

"I would be delighted to meet any of your friends Chaos…." With that they began to return to the spot where the group is resting…

End of Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_

_Since I remember this time…I'm going to include it in this chapter. All BOF characters belong to Capcom, and all original characters belong to me, please do not use them unless you asked me. Thank you._

_Authors Note:_

_Yes, I know, I know…there been a lot of Author note, since I haven't gotten a lot of review…please if anyone out there can at least tell me how I'm doing that will be good enough…I really hope that more people can tell me more…so please send in those reviews or comments!! Thanks!! Again the e-mail is _[_Bahamut_z0@hotmail.com_][1]_._

* * *

Go to Chapter 6

[Back to Chapter 4][2]

[Back to the Breath of Fire Fanfics Page][3]

[Back to the Fanfics Page][4]

   [1]: mailto:Bahamut_z0@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.clarkson.edu/~dellesfy/bof3-familiar4.htm
   [3]: http://www.clarkson.edu/~dellesfy/boffics.htm
   [4]: http://www.clarkson.edu/~dellesfy/fanfics.htm



End file.
